


The Plan becomes reality

by JustAlly



Series: Birthday in hospital [2]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lots and lots of cuddly sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do i need to say anything else besides enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan becomes reality

Jake paced carefully checking his phone which Charlie had given him when he got a new one to see if any of the boys had text him back, the twenty year old let a relieved sigh out when he realised Barclay had text him saying that he and Tom would be there in ten. The room was quite small, which is expected i mean it’s a hospital overall, his youngest band mate who had just happened to turn 15 that day was fast asleep on the bed mostly from the pain in his knee and arm and also from the painkillers that the nurse had take earlier. The kid who was known as Charlie had fallen down the stairs earlier that day then was reluctant to tell the older boys why he was in hospital. Jake himself only found out an hour ago when he got to the hospital.  
Charlie was definitely a klutz, I mean the daft kid actually fell down his own stairs after tripping on air, who trips on air? Face with tears of joy, Charlie obviously. I mean the kid isn't normal, all of the boys knew that, he was special.  
It was Reece’s idea to get all the boys to the hospital bringing the kids presents with them so Charlie could have a good birthday anyway even if it was in the hospital and it was actually 1:51 in the morning.  
Talking of the kid, he was still passed out on the hospital bed, his leg propped up with a pillow and a bandage around his ribs because the idiot broke his leg and managed to whack his ribs on something, who knows what. He looked so innocent and carefree laying on the hospital bed, his dark eyelashes laying delicately on his lightly tanned cheeks.  
Jake smiled softly at his younger brother who had turned 15 just under two hours ago, he really was growing up, it didn't matter that he had only known the kid a couple of months, but Charlie Richard Jones had quickly become his baby brother who he would protect until the end. He honestly was proud to call Charlie and the other boys his band mates. They’d come so far in such little time. Fuck he was turning into a right soppy shit.  
Suppose that’s what being around Charlie does. Charlie, Charlie had the biggest heart in the world, he’s just the type of person who would do anything just to make his friends and family happy, and that’s one of the reasons that Jake adores the kid so much.  
Jake was broken out of his thoughts by the door swinging open, an impatient Tom was stood behind it and even though Tom was only a small bloke he seemed to look so much bigger stood in the doorway. The older boys just seemed to take up all the room stood there. Tom practically pounced in to the room a second later and he placed the balloon and cards on to the small table next to him. Barclay followed carefully holding Charlie’s presents which the bigger built but younger boy placed them on the same table that Tom had just placed the balloon and card.  
Barclay sat down in the chair next to Jake’s before watching the eldest boy who fretted around for a minute making sure the youngest boy who was currently asleep was ticked in right and that his leg was propped up right before kissing the boy who he thought of as a baby brother on the forehead and collapsing into the chair opposite Jake. The twenty year old smiled tiredly at the older boy before standing up,his joints protesting as the creaked.  
"Coffee?" He asked softly grabbing his wallet out of his pocket.  
Tom nodded eagerly and Barclay shook his head, the youngest of the three was already yawning.  
"Barc go to sleep, I’ll go with you Jake" The eldest boy who had just sat down in the chair stood back up again and Jake could tell that being in a hospital was starting the freak the twenty one year old a bit which explained why he was so eager to help him.  
"Sleep sounds good" Barclay murmured half asleep which made the two older boys smile lightly.  
"Night Barc" Jake said softly as the younger boy fell asleep with his head on Charlie’s hospital bed right next to Charlie’s hand.  
Tom slung his arm over Jake’s shoulder as they walked quickly out of the hospital to the nearest Asda where they ordered two coffees and bought some croissants which they would give to the other boys when they all woke up later after they got to the hospital.  
The two oldest boys of the band both ordered a plate of chips and cheese which they quickly demolished in no time at all. Once they had warm and full stomachs Jake and Tom paid for their food before making there way back to the hospital, both of them slowly feeling sleepier and sleepier. 

 

Jake opened the door to Charlie’s hospital room quietly so it wouldn't wake up Barclay and Charlie who they knew would still be asleep. But what they didn't expect was to find Casey, Reece, James and Chris all sprawled out in the room although Chris and Casey was still awake. The two nineteen year old were talking lightly and quietly looked up and grinned when they saw the oldest two in the doorway.  
Tom looked around and his eyes twinkled when he realised that Reece had climbed onto Charlie’s bed and was cuddling the slightly smaller boy in his sleep, James was cuddled into Barclay’s side, the latter’s head was tipped backwards and was snoring softly.  
Chris pressed his finger to his lip indicating the two older boys to keep quiet. Tom walked over to the table which now had a lot more thing on it then it had when they left.  
"When did you boys get here?" Jake asked in a hushed voice sitting down next to Casey who wrapped an arm around the smaller but older boy.Tom curled into Chris who was sat the other side of Casey.  
“‘bout an hour ago” Chris answered yawning softly, Jake fished his phone out of his pocket swearing softly when his phone blared out that it was in fact 3:46.  
"Looks like we took a bit longer than we expected too" The eldest boy said sheepishly burying himself further into Casey’s side.  
"Eh who cares lets sleep" The tone that Tom used was the no arguing stern voice he used if one of them was misbehaving. So the boys did just that.

 

Charlie woke up first which was expected considering the youngest boy fell asleep first even though it was a drug induced sleep, his blue eyes which always seem to stand out opened lightly but he shut them straight after the annoying light above him blinding him, only when the youngest boy tried to roll over he made contact with something or to be exact a someone. The fifteen year old let a small grunt out as his ribs and leg throbbed in protest. The birthday boy looked around as his band mates woke up one by one.  
The fifteen year old tilted his head softly feeling the sixteen year old next to him bury his head in his neck. 

 

"Tom?"

 

"Yep"

 

"Casey?"

 

"Here" 

 

"Chris?"

 

“‘ello”

 

"James?"

 

"Hey birthday boy" 

 

"Reece?"

 

"Sshhh sleep" 

 

"Barclay?"

 

"Y-yup"

 

"Jake?" 

 

"Still here Char"

 

Charlie frowned from where he was laid in the hospital bed, before raising his arm slightly to run his fingers through his hair.  
"Not that i don’t love that you boys but what are you doing here?" The fourteen oh wait fifteen year old asked softly groaning softly as he tried to adjust how he was laid.  
Tom jumped forward gripping the fifteen year old shoulders gently to stop him from moving and irritating his ribs any-more than he already had. When Charlie was settled back into his pillows which didn't look very comfy (and the fifteen year old looked like a sulking puppy) Reece who was still on the bed next to him wrapped an arm around him carefully pulling the injured boy closer to him.  
"Firstly happy birthday, secondly do yo want a painkiller?, next don’t fall asleep, finally you’ll have to wait and see" Chris answered cheerfully which made the youngest boy groan but looked up at the nineteen year old.  
"Want me to ask the nurse for a painkiller?" Barclay spoke up quickly.  
It took Charlie a moment to decided whether or not he wanted one or not but the kid let a sigh out before nodding softly.  
"Please"

 

Barclay smiled softly at the younger boy before linking arms with Tom who also grabbed Casey and James before walking out of the room.  
Reece cuddled Charlie closer to him while Jake and Chris talked softly to each other.  
Chris stopped mid sentence as his phone began to vibrate. Chris quickly unlocked his phone and read the text, Chris smiled softly before showing it quickly to Jake next to him. The twenty year old grinned softly before (fake) yawning into his hand to smoother his grin. Reece popped his head up from where it rested on Charlie’s mop of hair shooting the two older boys a confused look to which Jake replied with a shake of the head and mouthed something. 

It wasn't shortly after that the youngest boy found himself asleep once again. Once Reece was sure that the kid next to him was fully passed out he motioned for Chris and Jake to come forward. Both the older boys did as instructed knowing if they didn't Reece would get pissed and neither of then wanted for their plan to get compromised. Chris leaned forward once he was next to the hospital bed and quickly whispered  
"The boys aren't just getting him a painkiller,they’re also going out and buying some banners, food and birthday cake, it’s a surprise though so don’t make any sudden movements because they need Charlie to stay asleep for another hour".  
Jake watched Reece’s facial expression remain the same before the second youngest broke out in a massive grin. Chris giggled softly at the younger boys reaction and Jake smiled softly his eyes crinkling in fondness for his band mates who where also his brothers, his family.

It wasn't long later that the missing four band mates appeared all of then carrying bags from Asda and placed them on the table which in the time they had gone Jake and Chris had cleared placing the presents on the bottom of Charlie’s bed beneath the youngest boys (rather large) feet. They boys began to separate the plates which the boys had different foods on. One had strawberry and chocolate, another had sausage rolls on with sandwiches on a larger plate. Finally the main bag that Barclay had been carrying was placed on the table and Tom Mann being the impatient little elf he was quickly bundled it out of the bag and ripped the box it was in open placing the item which was actually a chocolate cake on the plate.  
The four members of Stereo Kicks who went shopping turned around and each of them had Cheshire cat grins on their faces which made the other three conscious boys giggle softly because all four of them looked like they had rabbis. 

Charlie woke up the lights turned off and the fifteen year old quickly questioned himself if he had imagined that his seven older band-mates was there or not. He was broken out of his thoughts by a door opening and the seven people he had just been thinking about all bundled in the room but Jake was upfront holding the chocolate cake in his arms, somehow they had managed to fit 15 candles in the icing and Reece started singing happy birthday all of the boys joining in as they walked either side of the hospital bed Jake placing the cake on the tray thingy that was joined on to the bed. Charlie’s eyes watered slightly but it didn't stop his happy mood as the fifteen year old looked gob smacked at his band mates.  
"Go on the doughnut or are you just going to stand there and gawk at us" Casey teased his eyes glittering.  
Charlie rolled his eyes but blew out his candles anyway, smiling gracefully at the elder boys.  
"I love you boys, thank you so much for this"  
Tom cooed softly and most of the boys (okay all of them) would be lying of they didn't aww as well.  
"Awwww we love you too kidlywink and you’re very welcome" Barclay answered moving the cake back on to the table before jumping the hospital bed crushing the younger boy to his chest and his band mates quickly joined in.  
"Can we eat now?" Chris begged making all of his band mates crack up laughing just because it was typical Chris.  
"As long as it’s not vegetables" James joked shuddering at the thought of any type of vegetables.  
The boys quickly dished out the food and even though Charlie spent his birthday in hospital, if you asked him a few years later what birthday did he enjoy the most he would always reply his fifteenth.

@CharlieJones- Best birthday ever, thanks to the boys for coming the hospital just to make sure i had a super birthday i love you boys


End file.
